A Tiger's Way
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Minerva is a mother of an 11 year old but isn't the loving type, or at least that's what her daughter thinks. SMALL SUMMARY BUT BIG STORY! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl at the age of 11. She had cream tone skin and sleek black hair that had a bun on both sides of her head while the rest hung to her upper back. She wore a sleeveless blue Eastern top and black leggings. She also wore light blue arm bands and black slippers. She had light blue eyes and her name was Naivah Orland.

That's right Orland, the name of the strongest bloodline that was left of the Yakuma clan. Naivah was the granddaughter of Jiemma, that meant she was Minerva's daughter. As far as she knew, neither of them were the loving type by any mark and to top that off she didn't see how she could be related to them.

Naivah was in the forest sitting by a water fall, hugging her knees to her as she had tears streaming down her face.

"Why? How did I forget about that?"

 **Elsewhere**

Minerva was a the guild. Not Sabertooth, Succubus Eye, or Tartaros. She had returned back to her father with a major crave for power. At first her father had refused but when she showed him that she had given birth to Naivah who was a newborn at the time he accepted but had Minerva to accept a few conditions which she agreed to.

Now here she was in a new guild, Noire Edge. It was a leading Dark guild just like Tartaros. Minerva was back on the path of the darkness that she was on before she first saw her failure from Erza. Only difference about that was she new had a daughter but she didn't care. In fact, she had informed her daughter that she sees life from a queen's point of view which meant she didn't have to love her child. Naivah of course didn't say anything and had left out of the room.

Minerva was doing paperwork but then she noticed that something was off then she looked up to see a under ranked member come to her office.

"Milady?"

"What is it?"

"You should see the news."

Minerva looked up to see a lacrima showing the city. It soon showed on the screen major destruction of dead people killing everyone. It even mentioned that the dead were located everywhere, even inside of buildings.

Minerva sighed then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Take that paperwork pile and take it to my father."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Minerva left out of the guild.

She rushed to the place where daughter's school was. When she got there she frowned when she saw that these zombies where everywhere.

As she rushed inside she saw children running in fear to get away from the zombies that were chasing them. Minerva didn't care, she was just there looking for her daughter. Not out of fear or anything but then she saw that one of the children running was from the class as her daughter so then she blasted the zombie away.

One of the girls looked at Minerva and the other ran to her to thank her but Minerva pushed the girl off. Both children were confused then Minerva spoke.

"Where is Naivah?"

"She wasn't at school today."

Minerva frowned.

"What do you mean she's not here?!"

Both girls held onto each then Minerva turned to leave.

When she got outside she got out her tracker and pushed a button. On her tracher it showed that her daughter wasn't in the city but was in the forest.

"What the hell is she doing there?"

Minerva left the school grounds to search for her daughter.

 **With Naivah**

Naivah had felt a shock in her body and was rubbing her arm. Ever since she was 8 her mother had inserted a tracking chip into her that way she could find her if she ever had to look for her. Naivah personally hated the thing but she knew not to argue with her mother. Now that she had felt the shock and she wasn't at school she knew that her mother wasn't going to be pleased with her.

"Naivah!"

Speak of the devil. That was another thing Minerva and Jiemma were demons leaving Naivah to be the only human in the family.

Naivah turned to see an angry Minerva coming towards her.

Naivah stood up and faced her mother. She expected her mother to start yelling but instead she ended up getting slapped across her face.

"Let's go."

Naivah nodded then followed her mother back to their guild home. When they got there Naivah was taken to a stone wall room. Inside of the room was a thin bed with a pillow. There wasn't a window and the door of the room was a metal door making the room sound proof.

Naivah looked at her mother who was frowning at her.

"Strip and go in there."

Naivah did as she was told. After she took her clothes off Minerva blasted them then Naivah went into the cell. Minerva looked at her daughter then spoke.

"You will be in here for a long time so get used to it. Only I will decide when and what you're eating."

With that she closed the door and locked it, leaving a scared Naivah in the cell.

Naivah sat on the bed in the dark. She was scared but she knew that there was no way around it so then she just laid on the bed and silently cried herself to sleep.

For Minerva she had went to talk to her father.

Jiemma looked at her.

"Where is it?"

Minerva knew that he was referring to Naivah.

"She's being punished."

"Hmm, the school that she was going to ended up with no survivors."

"What do you want me to do with her, Father? It turns out she had left the school grounds way before this sudden outbreak."

"Have her in the cell for the whole night. Don't feed her until I have punished her myself for showing weakness."

"Yes Father."

"When you're done feeding her tie her up in your room, I have a meeting to go when I'm finished with it."

Minerva nodded then left out of the office and went to her room to sleep. When she got to her room she laid on her back.

"It's been 11 years, Naivah doesn't need to know anything."

With that she went to sleep.

 **AN: There is Chapter 1! Let me know how I did, any comments are welcomed with open arms!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Minerva went to her daughter's room and got her clothes to wear. After getting a green top that was like the blue one she left to the cell that Naivah was in.

When she opened the door she stepped inside only to see Naivah sleeping in a fetal position on the floor. The blanket that covered her daughter was very thin so chances of her daughter being cold were high.

Minerva lightly kicked her daughter who woke up and looked at her.

"Yes Mother?"

"Get dressed, your grandfather is waiting for you."

She put the clothes down then stepped out of the cell. Naivah got dressed and followed her mother to another part of the guild. As they were walking Naivah didn't say anything to her mother but Minerva looked at her.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"…"

"Naivah?"

"I did go but I left early."

"Any reason?"

"No Mother, I left on my own."

Minerva nodded then they arrived to a dojo room. Jiemma was there and he was sitting down with his arm folded as he glared at his granddaughter.

"Sit."

Minerva watched as her daughter sit before her father then Jiemma spoke.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

Naivah looked at the floor.

"I did go but I left early, there is no reason, Grandfather."

Jiemma's glare deepened as he spoke.

"No reason, huh? I thought you wanted to go to school, you used to annoy your mother and I about letting you go and then you left the school. You even told one of the members that your school was better than the guild."

He then looked at Minerva.

"Give the papers to me."

Minerva had her territory magic released as Jiemma held three papers to show Naivah. Naivah's eyes had widened when she saw that the papers were her grades.

Jiemma spoke.

"So you managed to get all high ranks at your school but tell me this, what are you aiming for?"

"I wish to become a doctor, in the best place on the side of being strong."

Jiemma then began to crumble the papers as he yelled at her.

"THAT SCHOOL IS A MAJOR WASTE OF TIME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS GUILD EVER AGAIN!"

Something in Naivah had shattered as she just sat there then Jiemma stood up.

"It's your problem now, Minerva."

"Yes Father."

With that Minerva looked at Naivah.

"Naivah."

Naivah went with her mother out of the dojo room. As they were walking through the hallway Minerva looked at her daughter who was walking behind her.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"…."

Minerva didn't mind the silence as they walked to her room. When they got there Minerva looked at her daughter. She frowned when she saw that her daughter was still distraught from what happened earlier but she didn't care.

Minerva took her clothes off then she turned to her daughter and began to take her clothes off as well. When she was done they both went to the bathroom, which was more of a hot tub.

As they were in there Naivah remained silent and it was starting to annoy Minerva so Minerva went to her daughter.

Naivah flinched when she realized how close her mother was and backed away. Minerva frowned at her.

"Turn around I need to wash your hair."

Naivah looked away.

"I can wash my hair myself."

"That wasn't a question, turn around."

Naivah sensed a hint of anger in her mother's tone so then she turned around and Minerva began to wash her hair. As Minerva was washing her daughter's hair she couldn't help but think to herself.

'I wonder if this is normal, for me to wash her hair like this. I know she could it herself but right now maybe I could entertain myself by toying with her.'

Minerva then looked at her daughter.

"Anything you want to say to me, while it's just us?"

"…."

"I guess not."

When they were done they got dressed. Thanks to how long everything was today Minerva was surprised at what time it was. It was dinner time and she saw that her daughter hadn't eaten since she was brought back to the guild so then Minerva led her daughter to the bed.

"Sit on the bed and wait for me to come back."

Naivah sat on the bed and Minerva left out of the room.

After a while Minerva returned with a plate of food.

Minerva went to her daughter and put a hand on her daughter's chin to lift her head up.

"It's time to eat."

Naivah still didn't say anything then Minerva took a fork and began to spoon feed her daughter. As she was doing so Minerva smiled wickedly at her daughter who just had a blank expression on her face.

"You must have been very hungry, since you're not talking to me."

She took the next bite for herself but was disappointed when Naivah showed no reaction. Minerva put the food down on the nightstand then she brought Naivah's head to her.

Minerva knew that her level of showing any affection was poor but she didn't care. Showing affection wasn't important but she did however enjoy rubbing her daughter's head, which she would do every chance she got which was extremely rare because how the guild members and her father.

Minerva looked at her daughter then spoke.

"Naivah?"

"Yes Mother?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"What do you wish for? Surely there's something you want, whether it's from me or even in your life right now."

"I don't know."

"Well then, I'll be waiting for your answer no matter how long it takes."

After that was said Minerva sat on the bed and placed her daughter's head on her lap. She put a hand on her daughter's head and smiled wickedly.

Naivah on the other hand did her best not to shudder in disgust. She hated the fake act of her mother showing affection to her when she clearly doesn't love her. Now she's asking Naivah if there was anything she wanted but right now she didn't know what to do. She could feel her mother's gaze on her but she didn't do anything.

Naivah attempted to get away to leave the room but Minerva held her in place on her lap as she frowned.

"Going somewhere?"

"Just to my room."

"No, until your grandfather returns back to the guild, you're staying with me."

Naivah didn't want to but she didn't dare to argue with her mother so then she joined her mother in the bed under the covers. Minerva frowned when she saw her daughter turn to have her back facing her then she 'hmph' as she turned to her side to face her back towards her daughter.

'Whatever it is you wish for, better make you stronger. You're too weak to be mydaughter.'

Naivah frowned as she laid on her side. Though her mother only talks down to her she could sense her mother mentally doing the same thing.

'Why am I your daughter? It's very clear that you don't even care for me let alone abuse me every chance you get. You're the same as Grandfather and I hate it.'

 **AN: There is Chapter 2! I hope that you liked it, let me know what you think! I'm anxious to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Minerva woke up only to see that her daughter was still sleeping. She just looked at her daughter then leaned over to look at her daughter's sleeping face. Minerva just looked at her daughter then she got off the bed. She was aware that her father left for a dark guild master meeting but she didn't care either way.

"Maybe letting you sleep will make today be a normal day for me."

Minerva got dressed for the day then she left out of the bedroom to get to the guild master's office to do the paperwork.

After an hour of going over the paperwork she heard on the news of dead people walking around and killing anything that came to their path. Finally annoyed with the news she turned the radio off then she went back to the work.

"So that's still going on but it seems to add more."

No long after that she heard members of the guild yelling about something. She didn't show any sign of caring until one of the members came to her.

"Lady Minerva."

"What is it?"

"You have to listen to this."

He turned the news on and Minerva looked at the lacrima screen as the reporter spoke.

"The dead are attacking everyone in sight and there is no magic! I repeat there is no magic!"

Minerva turned the lacrima off then she saw another member run into the office.

"What is it?"

"Milady, it's the master meeting. The dead ambushed them, they're all dead."

Minerva nodded then stood up.

"Gather everyone for a quick meeting."

A few minutes later Minerva stood before the guild and looked at everyone there.

"Alright as you have heard on the news there is no more magic and the dead is killing the living. Nothing can be done so this is the last order of the guild. The great Dark Noire Edge guild is no more."

With that Minerva left and everyone left out of the guild.

Minerva walked to her room. As she was walking she frowned at the thought of what was going on.

"So that means Father is dead and this guild will be no more. I would have to have Naivah to stay in the guild with me until we run out of supplies."

She went to her personal storage room and began to see how much supplies where in there.

"Alright there are canned goods that will last a long time. I'm guessing the food will last about a good month at least since Naivah doesn't eat much."

Minerva closed the door and locked it.

She went to her room only to see the Naivah was awake. Minerva went to her and got on the bed. Naivah didn't look at her but then Minerva leaned over to her.

"You and I will be staying in here for a long time."

Naivah looked at her.

"Did something happen?"

"The guild is disbanding but you and I are going to stay here until we're out of supplies."

Naivah looked away.

"Would I be able to still go to school?"

"No. You'll be staying here."

Naivah just laid back on the bed then Minerva laid on the bed as well. She had remembered that she had just locked the door so she didn't have to think about anyone coming into the room.

Naivah on the other hand was wondering why her mother had told her the guild was disbanding but she knew for a fact not to keep asking questions out of fear of getting hit she remained quiet. She just laid there then felt her mother's gaze on her.

"Mother is something wrong?"

"You still haven't given me an answer about what you wanted in life or from me."

Naivah wanted to say something but didn't.

"I still don't have an answer for you, Mother."

Minerva frowned then she turned to lay on her side with her back facing her daughter. Naivah on the other hand had turned around to face her mother. She was about to reach out to her but decided not to and just laid there.

'I do know what I want but I know that you won't care.'

She closed her eyes.

 **Time skip**

A month had past and Naivah was wondering how come she and her mother were still at the guild. Naivah wondered if her grandfather was ever going to show up but it didn't seem like he was. As for her mother she noticed that her mother didn't pay attention to her in fact for the past month Naivah would wake up only to see that that her mother would be gone out of the guild and wouldn't come back. When she brought that up to her mother that only ended badly. Her mother slapped telling her that it's disrespect for a child to ask their parent where they were.

For Minerva she had took the time to learn on her own about these dead people roaming around. It got to the point that she left Naivah alone for a full week. She learned that there were a few different kind of Soulless zombies. Some could run, some could see worst part was Minerva had witnessed what happens to the living if they were ambushed by the Soulless.

The first case she saw was that all the Soulless were attracted to sound because when Minerva saw that the town for the first time she heard screaming from a woman pleading for help only for the Soulless to suddenly surround her. Another case was if someone was bitten they would turn into one of them.

"We need to get out of here."

Minerva had a few encounters and learned not to get grabbed by the Soulless. She left back to the guild only to see her daughter sitting in a corner. Minerva went to her and crouched down.

"Let's go."

Naivah looked at her mother who spoke again.

"Pack the rest of the supplies up and come to the truck."

Naivah got up and left to the storage while Minerva went to the room that had the truck. The truck used to be magical but Minerva did some work on it to make it into a truck that ran on oil. When she was got the truck ready she saw Naivah coming with the box of supplies. Naivah put the box in the back seat of the truck and looked at her mother.

"That's all that's left of food Mother."

Minerva nodded then she looked at her.

"Get whatever blankets you want then we're leaving."

Naivah nodded then she left. She returned with blankets and put them in the backseat as well then Minerva drove them out of the guild.

As they were getting out of the city Naivah was in shock to see the city in such a ruined state. Minerva glanced at her daughter then looked back at the road. She had almost forgotten that she orded Naivah to stay inside of the guild so this was the first time Naivah had seen the city ever since she skipped school that day.

"Mother, what happened to the city?"

"We're in a new era, Naivah."

"New era?"

"Yes. A new era where the dead is taking over."

Naivah didn't want to believe it and Minerva knew that. They both remained quiet as they were on the road.

As they were on the road Minerva was thinking to herself.

'Alright the place I have found and did extra work on took about two days to get to but I had to be extra careful at night. Since I'm leaving a highly populated place there is a chance that I won't be able to take the same route that I took last time.'

After a while of being on the road Minerva looked at her daughter to see that she was just looking out at the window.

"Mother, what is that?"

Minerva looked ahead to see what her daughter was talking about but soon saw that it was a Soulless walking ahead. Minerva frowned as she pushed for the truck to go faster killing the Soulless. Naivah looked at her and Minerva spoke.

"It was a Soulless, that's one less Soulless to worry about."

Naivah just went back to looking out the window.

'That was scary.'

When it was nighttime Minerva had drove up to a sign. They were in the woods somewhere and Minerva didn't like the idea of being out in the dark. At the same time, the truck was the only thing that was their shelter. Minerva rolled the windows up and turned all the lights off. Naivah looked at her in confusion.

"Mother?"

Minerva looked in her review mirror and frowned.

"Naivah, get a blanket and come lay on me."

Naivah blinked then she got a blanket and went to her mother. She wondered why her mother wanted her to do this but then she felt her mother bring her head to her breast.

"M-Mother?"

"Shut up."

"…"

"Stay quiet and go to sleep."

Naivah just leaned her head onto her mother's breasts, using them as a pillow then she closed her eyes.

'So soft and warm. I wish Mother would let me sleep with her like this more often, it would be great.'

Minerva on the other hand just looked at her review mirror only to see a herd of Soulless coming their way. She knew that if she and Naivah stayed quiet, they would be safe. With that aside Minerva looked at Naivah who was sleeping. Minerva's eyes softened a little when she noticed that Naivah had held onto her.

Minerva placed a hand on her daughter's back then she went to sleep as well.

 **AN: Alright, Chapter 3 is complete! I hope you liked the chapter and I will update the story soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Minerva woke up and looked down only to frown when she saw that her daughter was still sleeping. She looked through the windows and saw that there weren't any Soulless nearby then she wondered what to do next.

'I don't like the idea of her leaning on me like this.'

Minerva adjusted her daughter to lay her head on her lap so that she could drive easier. She didn't want her daughter to be talking which was the only reason that allowed her daughter to sleep.

After a while Naivah woke up and she felt the softness of her mother's lap and blushed.

'So soft.'

She glanced up only to see that her mother was driving and she looked very focused on the road.

"Mother?"

Minerva looked at her daughter then back at the road.

"So you finally woke up."

Naivah sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We're still on the road getting out of a very populated area."

Naivah nodded then Minerva spoke.

"If you're hungry Naivah, eat now because when we get to our new shelter we're going to be working."

Naivah nodded then she began to dig through the box. She soon grabbed a couple of chewy granola bars and offered one to her mother. Minerva's eyes narrowed at her daughter who drew her hand back then she looked out the window and ate one of the bars.

Minerva on the other hand looked back at the road.

"Naivah?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Don't think that I'm going to let you sleep on me again like that. That's just a one time thing, understood?"

Naivah nodded then looked back out the window.

"I understand Mother."

'If you hate me sleeping on you so much then why did you even let me do that last night? Do you really hate me that much?'

The remaining ride to their new shelter was quiet and peaceful. The shelter was made of stone and mud. Minerva drove the truck into the garage that had made for it then she got out of the truck to put the stone door to block out anything or anyone to come in. Naivah had carried the box and followed her mother inside of the place.

When they were inside Minerva looked at her daughter with stern eyes.

"You're sleeping on the left."

"Yes ma'am."

After they got settled in the place Minerva laid on her side with her back facing her daughter. The drive itself drained her so all she wanted was to sleep. It was almost dark anyway so why not. She did have Naivah to eat something before telling her that it was time to sleep.

Naivah on the other hand was kind of cold. True her mother had her to lay out the thickest blanket on the ground and they would use the extra blankets to keep warm.

Naivah was still cold then she looked at her mother who was already sleeping. Naivah mentally debated whether she should go sleep next to her mother or not. Her mother did tell her not to sleep on her but maybe she could sleep next to her, right?

Naivah took that chance and carefully went to lay next to her mother. It wasn't long that she felt her mother move and push her away.

"I said sleep on your side."

With that Minerva layed back to how she was and was sleeping. Naivah on the other hand just looked at her then went to sleep as she endured the cold.

The next morning Minerva and Naivah were awake and Minerva had pulled a map out. She put it on the ground and motioned Naivah to join her.

"Alright Naivah this is where we are. Not too far from this shelter is a river followed by a forest. We're going to explore them today."

Naivah nodded then they both left out of the shelter.

Minerva led Naivah through the forest and soon they arrived at a river. When they got there Naivah looked at her mother who was looking ahead at the river.

"This is your water supply. In the bush over there has the buckets for carrying water back and forth."

She then turned to head back with Naivah following her back to the shelter. When they got there Minerva got the truck out of the shelter. Naivah wondered where her mother was going but then she saw her mother come to her.

Minerva handed her daughter a key then spoke.

"You will be living here on your own. I can't teach you how to survive the way you are so you have to learn on your own."

Naivah was in shock as she looked up at her mother.

"You're leaving me here?"

Minerva didn't say anything as she turned to leave but then Naivah ran to her and held onto her mother as if her life depended on it.

"Please, don't go. I can't do this. I don't know what to do. What of those Soulless come, I wouldn't know what to do."

By now Minerva was annoyed then she turned around and kicked her daughter off her causing her daughter to fall back. Her daughter looked up at her and Minerva spoke.

"Just shut up! As long as you're quiet they won't see you. You have to learn how to survive on your own and I can't teach you!"

Minerva turned to leave but looked over her shoulder at Naivah then spoke.

"You're such a pathetic daughter."

With that Minerva got in the truck then drove away, leaving a frightened Naivah behind.

For Naivah she had went back into the shelter and put the door up then she went to the far corner of the shelter. She hugged her knees.

For the most part of the night she just held her knees to her and had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't understand, why does Mother have to be so cruel?"

She then laid on her side and wrapped herself up in the blankets. She soon heard a snarling sound that was coming from outside the shelter and curled up into a ball even more.

'I'm scared.'

For four weeks Naivah was on her own. She had ran out of food between the second and third week. She did her best to look for food but there weren't any animals nearby. She also didn't know how to make weapons so she didn't have anything to defend herself. All she had that was barely keeping her alive was water from the river, however she knew that there was no way she would last another week without something to eat.

As she was walking through the forest with just little hope that she would find something to eat. As she stumbled she soon heard splashing from the river. She peeked her head from behind the tree she hid behind and saw a dog like demon that was playing in the water.

The dog like demon had black hair that hung to his shoulders and it covered the right side of his face. He had some spots around his visible eye and he had a long fluffy tail. He only had on brown shorts as he was playing in the water.

"Man this water is fun to play in!"

Naivah on the hand had looked down to see that there was some food that was next to his clothing. Naivah didn't like the idea of stealing the food but she didn't want to be hungry anymore so then she took that chance to take the food.

She quietly made her way to the food and got some.

"What the, who are you?"

She jumped when she saw that the demon had turned around to see her. Out of fear she turned to make a run for it and the demon chased after her.

He soon caught up to her and pinned her down to the ground.

"Please, forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't want to steal, I was-"

"You were hungry, I can see that."

He got off her and picked her up.

"Wow kid, you're nothing but skin and bones. I guess I can't blame you for what you just did. Where's your mom and dad?"

"I never met my father and my mother left me on my own here a few weeks ago."

The demon blinked.

"I thought mothers were supposed to be loving, what the hell?"

He then put her down and handed her the food that she had taken from him. Naivah ate it and the demon smiled at her.

"Well since you're alone, want to tag along with me?"

She looked at him.

"Really, you won't mind?"

"Of course not, I was just scouting this area, it seems rather safe here since there aren't any Soulless for miles."

Naivah looked at the ground.

"Um Mr. Demon?"

"Kid, the names Jaquez and you are?"

"Naivah. I have a shelter that we can stay in but I don't have any food left."

Jaquez smiled at her then patted her head.

"Don't worry about the food. It's not good to stay in one place too long anyway. I'll get my stuff then we'll head over to your shelter."

After Jaquez got his clothes and got dressed they both went back to the shelter to his surprise he was surprised to see.

He had Naivah to eat more of his food and when it came to bed time Naivah was fast asleep and Jaquez just looked at her.

'Poor kid, she's been on her own this whole time. I should take her with me. That's it, she'll be my little sister from now on!'

He smiled then went to sleep next to her. He frowned when he felt her shaking from the cold air but he wrapped his tail around her and the shaking stopped.

"Sleep well, Naivah."

 **AN: Long chapter is finally finished!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Naivah woke up, expecting to be alone but blinked when she felt some warm and fluffy around her small form. She looked down to see a furry tail then she looked behind her to see Jaquez smiling at her.

"Morning Naivah, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Jaquez."

Naivah was happy to see that it wasn't a dream that she met Jaquez then they both got up.

"Alright Naivah, My pals should be coming near this area, let's go look for them."

"Okay."

They both left the shelter and Naivah stayed close to Jaquez as they walked through the woods. As they were walking Jaquez looked at Naivah.

"Since we're looking for my group you will be the only human and kid."

"That's alright."

"So chances of them wanting to play with you are very low. One of them might be kind to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I'm not worried.

Jaquez then frowned then looked back at Naivah.

"Alright Naivah, not defending your mother or anything but this place seems to not have any Soulless nearby."

"I still wish she could have taught me something instead of leaving me like the way she did."

"I do agree."

They both then stopped when they heard footsteps coming their way. Jaquez had Naivah to get behind him as he pulled a dagger out.

Soon they saw a few demons come from the trees.

The first demon was a male with human like features. He had messy black hair that hung to his mid back with bangs that framed his face and hung to his chest. The left bang was red and he had blood red eyes with slits. He wore a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt and dark red pants. He wore black gloves and black shoes. His name was Gnash Marx.

The next demon also had features of a human but he was the same height as Jaquez. He had silk black hair that hung to his lower back and two strands that framed his face. He wore black baggy pants and black boots. He wore bandage wrappings around his forearms and he wore a black scarf around his neck. He had dark rings around his eyes that were solid black like a shark and he had razor sharp teeth. His name was Cetrix.

The third demon was a female demon. She had pale blond hair that hung to her lower back and a couple strands framed her face. She had talon claws and bat like feet. She wore a sleeveless black leather turtleneck shirt and loose black leather pants. She had large bat wings and a black scaled tail. She had pale purple eyes. Her name was Dementia.

Jaquez smiled at his friends then looked at them.

"We were just looking for you guys."

He looked at Naivah and smiled at her.

"Naivah, these are my pals that I mentioned to you before. Starting from the left is Gnash Marx, he's the leader. Next is Cetrix, he's the engineer of the group, and that's Dementia, she's the doctor of the group. As for me, I'm the scouter."

Naivah looked at them and Gnash looked at her.

"Jaquez, who is this human?"

Jaquez looked at him.

"Oh everyone, this is Naivah."

Cetrix looked at him.

"Where are her parents?"

Jaquez looked at him.

"Nothing on the dad and her mother just abandoned her here."

Dementia frowned then she and Cetrix looked at Gnash who looked at Jaquez.

"Clearly she's defenseless on her own. She can stay with us but only for us to teach her how to survive on her own."

Jaquez made a face as if he was going to cry as he looked at his comrades to help him. Cetrix frowned a little then looked at Gnash.

"Boss, we should keep her longer than that."

"No. It's enough that she's a child and to top it off a human."

"Look at it this way. She'll be keeping Jaquez busy so we can all sleep instead of him keeping us up all night."

There was a huge moment of silence then Gnash spoke.

"Fine the girl can stay."

Jaquez smiled and swung Naivah in circles as he leaped for joy saying things about them being siblings and that they'll always be together no matter what. Gnash then looked at the other two.

"We still need to find shelter for the next few days. It won't be safe to be out in the open."

Jaquez had Naivah riding on his back then he went to them.

"Don't worry about shelter. When I met Naivah she was in a shelter that's very safe to be in."

They all went to the shelter and Cetrix blinked.

"Naivah was it? You were left on your own in that shelter?"

"Yes."

Dementia looked at her.

"How long were you there?"

"My mother left me alone almost a month ago."

Gnash didn't say anything then they all went into the shelter. Dementia was checking to see if Naivah was still in condition to move and was surprised at her results.

"It's amazing that you're able to move, you're nothing but skin and bones right now."

Cetrix pulled out something from his bag and handed it to Naivah. It was bread and he spoke.

"You need the most right now, so eat it. We'll be fine."

"But."

Gnash gave a glance at her and Naivah ate the bread.

"Thank you."

Cetrix nodded then Jaquez smiled at his group.

"There's a river not too far from here."

Cetrix looked at him.

"Alright then."

Gnash stood up then looked at Dementia.

"Are you coming?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'll stay here with the girl."

"Alright."

All three male demons left to the river and Naivah looked at her.

"Um…"

Dementia looked at Naivah.

"Yes?"

"So you were a doctor?"

"Yes."

"What was it like?"

"Being a doctor was a lot of work. At first I was in the Tartaros guild as their main doctor but then I was requested to work elsewhere so I did."

"Did you enjoy being a doctor?"

Dementia smiled in a amusement.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions but yes I did. I still do."

Naivah gave a shy smiled then Dementia looked away with a slight frown while Naivah tilted her head.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Dementia?"

"I'm just annoyed about what you and Jaquez said about your mother leaving you here. A mother shouldn't leave her child in a time like this, it's not she had to go anywhere. There are some people that wish and mentally beg to be with their loved ones and she just…"

Dementia stopped when she realized what she was about to say then she looked at Naivah who was still looking at her then she relaxed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't blame you."

"Well judging by how things will go, Jaquez will coddle you every chance he gets."

Naivah smiled.

"It's fine, in fact this is the first time I ever got to play with anyone."

"Are you serious?"

Naivah nodded then Dementia gently placed a talon hand on top of Naivah's head.

"Well then, I guess it will be alright then. Come, let's go to the river."

They both left the shelter and went to the river. Naivah was getting splashed by Jaquez while Cetrix and Dementia were swimming in the water. Gnash didn't show any emotion as he watched his group bond with the human girl. He honestly didn't care about the new change but since Jaquez being the kind of demon he was, maybe having this human girl wouldn't be too bad to have around.

'We're only to teach this human how to survive nothing more.'

That night when they were back at the shelter the demons were surprised to see that Naivah had blankets. Of course Jaquez had already called dibs to have Naivah to sleep next to him earning a small glare from Netrix who called for the next night.

After all the demons were asleep Naivah had opened her eyes to look at them. She smiled but then she noticed that Gnash was awake. How did she know because he was sitting in a corner, looking at her with glowing eyes that looked dangerous so she laid back down and went to sleep.

'Thank you for letting me into your group, Mr. Gnash.'

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 5 and I will update faster than this! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

For a few days Naivah stayed with the small group. She loved the attention that was given to her by Jaquez who she viewed to be her older brother figure. Jaquez would coddle her in any way he could and sometimes Cetrix would try to take her from him leaving Jaquez to become a crybaby. Dementia on the other hand would check Naivah's condition only to glad for good results. Gnash didn't show much attention to her but she didn't mind.

After a week had passed Cetrix and Jaquez were building a boat while Naivah was watching Dementia making some sort medicine. Naivah just watched with great interest then Dementia looked at her.

"Is something wrong Naivah?"

"No ma'am, what are you making?"

Dementia smiled at the plant that she was plucking the pedals off.

"I'm about to make a natural herb cream. I could only do that with certain herbs so that they could sooth the muscles in in our bodies since we're always on the go."

Naivah then blushed as she looked at the ground.

"Ms. Dementia, I have a request to make."

Dementia looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Will you teach me how to be a doctor?"

Dementia raised a brow in amusement.

"You want me to teach you how to be a doctor?"

"Yes please."

"Hmm, I don't know."

Naivah was on her knees as she held onto Dementia's pants.

"Please, I promise I'll do everything you say."

Dementia looked at Naivah for a few moments then she spoke.

"Alright, I'll teach you how to be a doctor but while I am teaching you I don't want to hear a single complaint. Am I clear?"

Naivah had clung onto her saying 'thank you' so many times. Dementia was rather surprised but then she carefully put a hand on Naivah's head.

"We will start your lessons tomorrow."

"Okay."

Just then Gnash came to them then looked at Naivah.

"Naivah go play with Jaquez."

"Yes sir."

Naivah ran from their camp to the bushes where Jaquez was. When she found him he looked sad but the moment he looked ahead to see her he glomped her with tears of joy.

"Naivah! Where were you? I was about to die of loneliness!"

"I'm sorry."

With Gnash and Dementia they were talking.

"Dementia, I take it that you want this girl to stay in the group?"

"Yes Gnash, I want her to stay."

"Why?"

"I guess I just felt sorry for her."

"A demoness feeling sorry a little human girl? You do realize I'm only allowing her to stay in the group so that she could learn to survive on her own."

"I don't like the idea of abandoning her own her own like her mother did. Gnash ever since the Soulless came along, all lives have been hunted by them, demons, humans and animals. No one is safe from them."

Gnash just looked away.

"Fine, once the girl is ready we'll look for some place that is like a community. I heard of a few but finding them will take a long time."

Dementia looked away then she went back to making the herb crème.

"Since you're here anyway, you may as well put this on you."

Gnash nodded then he began to put the crème on.

The next day Naivah and Dementia were both in the bushes. The sun was barely coming up but to Dementia's surprise, Naivah had already been awake and was ready for her first lesson.

"Alright Naivah, the first lesson of being a doctor in this era is to know that there aren't many doctors and vets left. We must know which pants to touch and which to avoid. Since there aren't many doctors left in the world because of the Soulless doctors are both valuable and useless."

Naivah blinked.

"Useless?"

"Yes, before we could X-rays and replace body parts. Now all we can do is hunt for medicine and cut off body limbs."

"Um…"

"We learned the hard way that if you don't cut the limb off right after the person is bit from the Soulless then they will turn into one of them."

Naivah's eyes widen then Dementia put a hand on her head.

"You don't need to worry about that. Let's just focus on first aid things such as cleaning the wounds and what to do if you only have plants surrounding you."

Naivah nodded then they got to work.

Later on that morning the group was walking to relocate to another area. They were all surprised that Soulless weren't around for miles which made Gnash a little curious as to why but he still remembered that he had agreed to allow Naivah to stay until he felt that she was ready to be left alone.

Soon Naivah saw something and ran to get it. She returned and showed them to Dementia who smiled at her.

"Now what plants are these?"

Naivah smiled.

"These plants are Vervain, an herb plant used for both medicine and muscle relaxers."

"Very good."

Jaquez wiped a tear of joy from his eye as he spoke.

"Aww, my little sister is going to learn how to be doctor. I'm so proud!"

They all went on walking and Gnash looked at Cetrix when he noticed that Cetrix had run up to get something.

He soon returned with a smirk on his face.

"We lucked out, there's a truck with a lot of gas in the trunk and it already has some in the tank."

Gnash nodded then spoke.

"Alright, let's claim the truck."

The group went to the truck and Naivah looked at Jaquez who can tell that this was making her feel a little guilty but he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you think that this is stealing but now that we're in a new era, crimes won't matter anymore. We have each other and that is it."

Naivah nodded then they all got in the truck that Cetrix was driving then they all drove off.

As they were on the road Naivah was sitting between Jaquez and Dementia. She was leaning on Dementia since Dementia told her to and that Jaquez was looking out the window.

Later Jaquez, Gnash and Dementia were sleeping. Naivah was still awake but then she looked at Cetrix had looked at her.

"I see that you're still awake."

"I'm not sleepy yet."

"Not sleepy yet or are you nervous about something?"

"Nervous…"

"What are you nervous about?"

Naivah looked at Dementia and Jaquez then back at Cetrix.

"Is it wrong of me to think about my mother? I know that my mother left me alone but I can't help but think about her."

"It's not wrong, it's only natural for anyone to be confused about what has happened to them whether it was good or bad. Just promise me something, alright?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that if you ever see your mother again, don't suddenly reject her."

"But she-"

"I know she left you by yourself and it was wrong of her to do that but, if you see your mother alive again, don't push her away entirely. It's okay to be angry but you don't need to hold a grudge."

"Wouldn't I be weak for doing that?"

"No. Everyone thinks that because you hold grudges and release them makes you stronger but that's not true. As far as I'm concerned, the strongest person is the one who forgives the other, even if they don't deserve it. It may not make sense to you now but it will later."

Naivah just looked at him then asked.

"Cetrix?"

"Yes?"

"If I ever meet my mother again, how should I act?"

"That's a good question. I'll help you with that when Dementia is finished with her doctor lessons for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, if you want I'll keep this talk between us."

"Yes please."

"Sure thing."

AN: There is that chapter! Sorry about that! I have been sick and couldn't update! I hate being sick!


	7. Chapter 7

For two weeks Naivah was with the group and she had learned many things. She learned how to cook, make medicine from scratch and she learned how to make shelter. Jaquez and Cetrix were her older brother figures and Dementia was her mother figure. Gnash still didn't see much reason to bond with her but now all the was left was to teach the girl how to kill a Soulless.

Gnash went to Naivah only to see that she and Cetrix were talking about something. Naivah looked kind of serious and Cetrix just had a blank expression on his face as he spoke.

"Try again."

Naivah looked at him and spoke again.

"Why did you leave me on my own like that? You knew I couldn't defend myself."

Gnash raised a brow then Cetrix spoke.

"I can't tell if it's too much anger or if it's something else. Maybe you should try a different approach."

"How should I do that?"

Cetrix looked away in thought.

"I wouldn't know."

Gnash stepped ouf of the bushes and spoke.

"What is going on here?"

Cetrix and Naivah saw him then Cetrix spoke.

"May I tell him Naivah?"

"Sure."

Cetrix looked at Gnash then spoke.

"Naivah and I were going over what she should say if she ever sees her mother again. Like what to do and what not to do."

Gnash just looked at Naivah.

"In this situation you would have to find that part out for yourself. What if your mother is dead or one of the Soulless? You would be doing this in vain."

Naivah looked at him.

"I know that my mother won't go down so easily so there is a high chance that she's out there, I just know it."

"If that's what you think, then come on."

With that they both left to another part of the forest they were in. As they were walking Gnash spoke.

"Ever since you joined our little group you seemed to be having doubts you make as well abandon everything."

"How come?"

"You humans are still the same sorry creatures we demons claim you to be. You handle your anger in such a playful way that you cause war."

"How do demons do it?"

"We just kill you on the spot."

Just then they saw a Soulless nearby eating what looked like a rodent of some sort.

"We're in a new era, girl. You have to become strong. The weak have no place in this world, if you remain the way you are, then you will end up like that rodent."

"But I can't…."

Gnash turned to leave.

"You're weak, no wonder your mother left you to die on your own. She had mercy on you to make you suffer instead of just putting you out of your misery."

Naivah's eyes went wide open then she looked behind her to see that Gnash had his dangerous stare on her.

"I'm only going to say this once, if you can't kill a Soulless on your own then don't bother coming back to the camp."

With that he tossed a gun to her and left her alone.

Naivah blinked then she looked behind her to see that the Soulless had lifted its head and saw her. Naivha picked the gun up and began to back away. The Soulless began to approach her and Naivah looked at the Soulless as she thought to herself.

'Am I weak or am I strong?'

Gnash had made it back to the camp only to see that Dementia was looking for Naivah.

"Gnash, have you seen Naivah anywhere?"

"I took her out to go kill a soulless."

Her eyes widen.

"You can't be serious, she doesn't know how to kill them."

"I'm sure she'll figure it out."

"I know that you hate humans but do you really have to go this far, she's just a little-"

A gun shot was heard and Dementia became scared. She was about to run but Gnash stopped her then they saw Jaquez and Cretix coming to them.

"What was that? Where's Naivah?"

Jaquez was about to take off as well but Gnash threw Cetrix at him to keep him from going anywhere. When it was over Jaquez looked at Gnash.

"Don't tell me you sent her out there with a gun."

Gnash looked at them.

"Yes I did. She's slowing us down since she can't kill a Soulless herself. I told her that if she can't do this task then she couldn't stay in the group."

Dementia glared at him as she broke free from his grip.

"You bastard! There are other ways to teach a kid how to kill a Soulless! She doesn't even know how to use a gun!"

Jaquez got up and Cetrix lowered his head. Gnash just looked at them.

"You three were starting to become soft, what if Naivah turned? Would you be able to cope with it or just let her roam as a Soulless?"

Cetrix looked at him.

"That's different! One of us could have went with her."

"Then she would depend on your to save her, she has to learn how to survive on her own."

"I'm sure that if she was here she would say that you sound like her mother."

Gnash looked at the bushes.

"Well look who's here."

They all looked and saw Naivah who was walking towards them. She had some blood splattered on her top but she wasn't injured.

Dementia, Jaquez and Cetrix ran to embrace her while Gnash smiled to himself at his plan then he left the group alone.

That night they were all riding in the truck to a new location. Naivah, once again was leaning on Dementia and Jaquez used his tail to keep her warm as she slept. Dementia rubbed Naivah's head and Jaquez smiled at the sleeping girl.

"Don't Naivah, we will never let you turn into a Soulless, not while we're together."

Gnash just looked at him then Cetrix smiled.

"Yeah, we're going to keep you safe, no matter what."

Dementia leaned closer and kissed Naivah on her forehead then Jaquez smiled but his smiled then faded when he recalled what Gnash had told them.

'I'm only allowing her to stay in the group until she learns how to survive on her own and until we find a community that will take her in.'

He rubbed Naivah's back then he looked away.

'I hope that doesn't happen any time soon, I don't want you to leave our group little sister.'

With that Jaquez and Dementia fell asleep as well. Gnash and Cetrix remained awake since they would switch drivers from time to time.

 **AN: Alright chapter is complete! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Three week had went by and Naivah stayed with the group. Gnash of course had stuck to what he had told the others, Naivah could stay with them until she learned how to survive on her own. She learned what was important to survive in the Soulless era and now here they were, looking for a place to take her where it was with her fellow humans since he hated the fact that they were demons looking after a human child.

During their search they came across a couple of communities that looked like they would be safe for Naivah. Their judgement was wrong on both because the first community didn't allow children or the any elderly. The second community was just as bothersome because the people were acting as though the Soulless were animals that can be played with.

Gnash was losing his patience about looking for a community that would have some sense. He was annoyed so bad that Naivah would be pulled away by Dementia who would take her away from Gnash's sight. The others however were glad that the search for a community wasn't going well, to them that meant that Naivah had a chance of staying in the group.

Here they were on the third try.

The demon group had arrived to a large wall that looked to keep the Soulless out. As they were approaching the wall two guards with guns spotted them.

"Who are you?"

Gnash spoke.

"We're just passing through but we have a child."

The two guards saw Naivah who was standing next to Dementia then one of the guards got out his radio then spoke.

"Lady Serah, there are five people at the gate. Among the five is a little girl, shall we let them in?"

"Yes."

With that the guard pushed a button and the gate opened up for them to enter. After the team entered into the community they were impressed by how everything looked. After the gate closed the team was greeted by a woman coming their way.

"Hello there, my name is Serah. I'm the boss of this community."

Serah shook hands with Gnash then she smiled when she saw Naivah.

"Aw you're so cute, what's your name?"

"Naivah."

Serah stood up then she spoke.

"You all look like you have been through so much, I wish to meet with you one by one."

Cetrix raised a brow.

"May I ask what for?"

"We're a community that is increasing, and I want to know how you all surviving out there."

Gnash nodded.

"Alright then, Naivah you go with her first."

With that Serah smiled at them.

"While you're waiting to meet with me I'll take you to your house that you'll be staying in for a few days."

With that Serah led the team to a house that wasn't being used then she opened the door and gave Gnash the house key. After that she turned to face Naivah.

"Go ahead and get freshened up and I'll return to get you so we can have a talk together."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Serah left and Naivah looked at Gnash who looked at her.

"Go get cleaned up, Naivah."

Naivah nodded then she left to the upstairs bathroom while the others spoke amongst each other.

Jaquez was the first to talk.

"Gnash, are you going to have Naivah go alone with that woman?"

"Yes, that woman isn't a threat so what's that point being so defensive."

Cetrix looked out the window.

"I wonder what this place really is? It's almost like the last one we went to."

Dementia looked at Gnash.

"The community isn't too big, so how about one of us has a look around while Naivah is talking with Serah?"

Gnash folded his arms.

"Yes. You go through the back and Cetrix you look to see if they have any armory."

Jaquez blinked.

"What about me?"

Gnash looked at him.

"When Serah comes to get Naivah I want you to follow them."

"Sure thing."

A while later Naivah came down only to see Serah waiting for her then Serah smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go Naivah."

Naivah went with Serah to another area of the community. Shortly after they left Jaquez followed them, Dementia went out for a walk and Cetrix left to search for the armory. Gnash still had his arms folded and he closed his eyes only to think to himself.

'I wonder what the result will be. If it's a fair result Naivah is staying here. I can't go through with another search for a human community."

 **With Naivah**

Naivah and Serah were at Serah's home in the office room. Serah looked at her then spoke.

"Alright Naivah, tell me about yourself."

"What part?"

"Everything that happened to you since the Soulless came along."

Naivah lowered her head.

"My mother and I were living in the remains of our guild when this all happened. I didn't know that Soulless had taken over but when we were low on food my mother had us to move somewhere else. She took to the mountains near a river but after a couple of days she left me on my own."

Serah blinked and Naivah went on.

"I was on my own for almost a month and was on the brink of starvation but the group you saw me with found me and took me in. They took care of me and taught me how to survive, unlike what my mother was willing to do."

Serah nodded then she spoke.

"Despite what your mother did to you, do you miss her?"

Naivah looked away.

"I don't know."

Serah nodded then she pushed a plate of cookies to Naivah.

"Here, all kids like cookies."

Naivah was about to stand up but then the door was knocked one.

Serah looked toward the door.

"Who is it?"

"The captain of the scouting team."

"Come in."

The door opened and Serah smiled then spoke.

"Naivah, this is my strongest duo of the Scouting team of my community."

Naivah turned her head and her eyes widened in shock while Serah was oblivious as she went on.

"That's Erza Scarlet and her partner Minerva Orland."

Erza and Minerva both looked at Naivah and Erza smiled.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"…."

Serah smiled.

"This little one is Naivah. She came with a few demons today."

Erza looked at Serah.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, they're all survivors so I'm thinking about having them to go with your team on your next scouting trip."

Erza nodded then Naivah looked at Serah.

"May I go now?"

Serah looked at her.

"Not yet, we also have school that you could attend."

"No thanks."

Before Serah could say another thing Naivah ran out of the house.

Not long after running out of the house she ran into Jaquez who was looking at her with widen eyes.

"You're a kid again."

She blinked.

"Kid again? You saw them?"

Jaquez nodded.

"Yeah, the two women that went inside. At first I thought my life had flashed before me."

"Jaquez we have to talk elsewhere."

They both left to another part of the community only to see Cetrix and all three of them were in a shaded area.

While there were there Cetrix could sense that something was wrong so he asked.

"What is it? Did Ms. Serah cause you to relive your past?"

Naivah nodded.

Jaquez looked at him.

"It was bad that she came running out of the house."

Cetrix frowned.

"So stupid, what else happened?"

Naivah looked at him with sad eyes.

"My mother is here."

Both Jaquez and Cetrix's eyes widen then Naivah clung to Cetrix as she had tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't tell Gnash, if he finds out that my mother is here in the community he will leave me here without second thoughts."

Jaquez looked at her.

"That's true but.."

"Please, I don't want to be in a place with the same person who just abandoned me. Just the fact knowing she's here isn't comforting in any way."

Cetrix put a hand on her head to comfort her then he spoke.

"Alright, we'll keep the secret of yours but if Gnash finds out there's no telling what he'll do."

Jaquez frowned.

"Who cares about that now? We can also trust Dementia not to say anything."

"Jaquez, I trust her but you know that Gnash will ask about what is going on. She never lies, she's that honest."

"We'll think of something."

They all went back to their home and were relieved to see that Gnash and Dementia weren't there. Naivah went upstairs to the room to take a nap while Jaquez and Cetrix were thinking about what to say to Dementia but all they could for was that Gnash wouldn't see Naivah's mother.

 **AN: Alright Chapter 8 is complete! Sorry for the long wait I was angry about something. I tend to forget what anger can do to some people.**


	9. Chapter 9

Serah was confused after Naivah had ran away then she looked at Erza and Minerva who didn't seem bothered by it.

"I wonder if she's okay."

She looked at Minerva had a hand on her hip as she closed her eyes.

"It's fine, I'm used to little kids running away from me."

Erza looked at her then Serah nodded.

"Well I still have to meet with the others that came with her. When I meet with their leader last I want you two be present for the meeting."

Erza nodded.

"Sure thing."

"As for your next mission I will have them to join you next week. So your team have the rest of the week off."

Erza and Minerva nodded then they left out of Serah's home.

 **With Naivah**

Cetrix and Jaquez were in the living room of the house that they were in. They weren't sure how they would be able to keep a hurtful secret from Dementia and Gnash. Naivah on the other hand was upstairs, ever since they got back to the house Naivah had not came down.

"Cetrix, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jaquez. Judging by what we know so far Naivah's mother is here and Gnash will make her stay her even by force. As for Dementia she won't be thrilled at all so we should let her in on it."

"Maybe if we're lucky her mother might be that same person that left Naivah on her own. She would have been dead if I didn't see when I did."

"We'll think of something."

Just then they saw Naivah sitting at the foot of the stair looking at them. Both demons looked at her with concern. They had known Naivah for two months and bonded with her so well. In the start, Naivah was just a shy, helpless and scared little girl. Now she was comfortable with the demons but as soon as she had saw her mother it was like her fear had came back. She looked both innocent and frightened as she looked back at them.

Before any of them could say anything the door was gently being knocked on.

Cetrix went to the door and answered it. There was a peek hole so he just opened the door. Mentally regretting it when he saw Minerva standing there.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello I'm Minerva, I'm here to see Naivah."

Minerva had glanced past him and saw Naivah who flinched and ran up the stairs. She looked back at Cetrix who looked back at her.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to see her. Let her have some time."

Minerva kept her composer as he went on.

"It was a shock for her to see you."

Minerva had a sly smirk on her face.

"Very well."

She turned to leave but then stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two demons.

"I want to see her before the week is over."

With that Minerva left and Cetrix closed the door.

Jaquez clenched his fists.

"That woman is Naivah's mother and she wants to talk to Naivah."

Jaquez then heard something thick break and looked at Cetrix only to see that the wall next to him had a large hole in it. Cetrix was always the calm and collected one so seeing him in a bad mood was extremely rare.

"Cetrix?"

"We need to hide Naivah somewhere and tell Dementia about this problem."

"Yeah, let's go check on Naivah."

"Sure thing."

Later on that day Dementia and Gnash returned to the house. When they got there Cetrix and Jaquez didn't say anything. Dementia wondered where Naivah was and Cetrix merely told her that she was upstairs. After that Dementia began to make dinner for the group while Cetrix and Jaquez put the other food away.

When dinner was ready Dementia had went upstairs with Cetrix following her. She wondered why Cetrix was looking kind of upset about something then they went into the room Naivah was in.

Dementia's eyes widen when she saw Naivah sitting in a corner hugging her knees. It was like Naivah was the same little child two months before.

"Naivah?"

Naivah lifted her head and ran to Dementia and was clinging onto her as if her life depended on it. That took Dementia by shock as she kneeled down to the girl's height.

"Naivah, what's wrong?"

Cetrix looked at her.

"Naivah's mother is in this community."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and she was here earlier wanting to speak with Naivah but I didn't let her."

Naivah looked at Dementia then buried her face into her.

"Please…I don't want to see her. Please don't leave me here on my own…."

Dementia held Naivah close to her.

'She really is scared of her mother, and her mother will come to see her again. If Gnash were to find out about Naivah's mother then he will make Naivah stay her despite how much she fears her mother.'

Cetrix looked at Dementia.

"Her mother wants to meet with her before this week is over, what should we do?"

Dementia looked at him.

"We're going to hide her both inside of the house and at the tower that's right outside of the gate."

"Alright. What about Gnash?"

"Do whatever it takes not to inform him."

Dementia picked Naivah up and cradled her in her arms then she looked at Cetrix.

"If Gnash asks just tell him that I wasn't hungry."

"Sure thing."

Dementia carried Naivah to the bed then they both were in the bed. Naivah still had a clinging grip on Dementia who had both of her arms wrapped around Naivah. She kissed Naivah on the forehead then they were asleep.

 **Elsewhere**

Erza and Minerva were in their shared home. Erza stepped out of the kitchen with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"So you went to see Naivah and the group that has her wouldn't let you talk to her."

Minerva looked at her.

"No. I wasn't asking for her to come with me I would have stayed but she ran up the stairs so I left."

"Red wine?"

"Yes please."

Erza poured the wine then gave Minerva a glass.

"What's on your mind now?"

Minerva looked at the glass of wine she had then looked at Erza with a sad, yet relieved smile on her face.

"Naivah's alive."

Erza smiled as she and Minerva gently tapped their glasses together then drank their wine.

"I'm sure that Naivah won't be too fond about being here but just give her time."

Minerva looked at her.

"How much time?"

Erza looked at her.

"Try talking to her after our next mission. She did run away from you earlier."

Minerva looked away with sad eyes then she stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

Erza stood up and hugged her from behind.

"It's going to be alright. Just give her time."

Minerva nodded then she turned her head only to have her lips claimed by Erza. After the kiss Minerva went to their shared bedroom while Erza remained downstairs drinking another glass of wine.

'Naivah, if you can please forgive your mother.'

Erza put the wine bottle on the counter then left to their shared room only to see that Minerva was asleep and went to cuddle with her. She wrapped an arm around Minerva's sleeping form then she fell asleep.

 **AN: Alright Chapter 9 is complete! Thank you fir reading the story this far and i will update soon! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Cetrix and Jaquez had their meetings with Serah and they didn't have to meet with Erza and Minerva, which gave them both hope that Dementia and Gnash of not meeting Minerva. For Gnash it will give him more than enough reasons to have Naivah stay in the community as for Dementia, it will be a competition of who will be the rightful mother of Naivah.

"Where's Naivah?"

Cetrix closed his eyes.

"Dementia has her, she said that they were going to be outside of the gate in that tower as a safe place for Naivah in case if she needs a place to run to."

 **Outside of the Gate**

Naivah and Dementia were both walking through the woods to the tower that was nearby.

"Now Naivah, this tower that we're going to should be alright for you to hide in case if Gnash finds out about anything."

Naivah nodded then they saw the tower and Dementia spoke.

"Well the tower seems to be solid."

They both went to it and Dementia looked at her.

"Alright go inside and I'll look around out here, just to be sure we weren't followed."

Naivah nodded then went inside of the tower.

The lookout tower was a stone made tower home that had a couple flight of stairs. After the first set of stairs was a kitchen area then it led to another flight of stairs and then to a door. Naivah was surprised to see that the door was open then she entered into what looked like a hallway. There two large bedrooms and each room had a bathroom and a bed for someone to stay the night in. She went further only to see another flight of stairs only to see a single large bedroom. She then looked up at the ceiling of the room to see a way up to the attic.

She carefully pulled the rope only to see a roof ladder come down then she went into the attic.

Naivah blinked when she saw that the attic of the tower had windows, well it was a lookout tower after all. She figured that whoever worked in the tower must have been taking a break, but where?

"Naivah?"

Naivah went pale when she heard her name. Not because her name being said but who it was that said her name. She turned to look over her shoulder only to see Minerva sitting in a far corner polishing a few weapons.

Minerva smiled in excitement as she motioned her daughter to come to her.

Naivah became scared and took a step back but only to bump into something. She looked behind her to see Erza smiling at her.

"Hey there."

Naivah was about to take off but Erza stopped her.

"Stay here for a bit, we wanted to talk to you."

Erza picked Naivah up and sat her on the large bed that was there. Erza then smiled as if nothing was wrong and patted Naivah on her back.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten."

Naivah just looked at her in confusion then Erza offered a snack.

"Cake?"

"U-Um no, thank you."

Minerva just looked at them then she put the blade she was polishing down. After doing so she went to Naivah and embraced her. Naivah had flinched at first and tried to push Minerva off but her struggling was in vain since she knew for a fact how strong her mother was.

"Please…let go…"

Erza just looked at them. She knew that Naivah was afraid of her mother but she watched as Minerva stroked her daughter's head. Minerva had a sad smile on her face as she held her daughter in her arms.

"It's alright, you don't need to be afraid."

Erza then lowered her head as she spoke.

"I know you're afraid of your mother Naivah, you have every right to be but please give her chance to explain."

Naivah soon began to have tears streaming down her face then Minerva pulled herself away to look at Naivah. She gently cupped her daughters' cheeks with her clawed hands as she leaned closer.

"Naivah, what is it? Why are you crying?"

Naivah looked at her.

"This place….were you here this…whole time?"

"No, Erza and I have just arrived to this place a couple weeks ago."

"…where did you go…..why did you leave….like that?"

Minerva still had that hurt expression on her face as she spoke.

"It's a very long story."

Erza looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, talk to your daughter. You may not have another chance with your daughter."

"You got that right."

All three of them looked over to see that Dementia was glaring at them and Jaquez was with her. Naivah looked at her and spoke.

"Dementia, this is my mother."

Dementia's eyes didn't leave Minerva as she spoke.

"I noticed."

Erza stood up.

"They were talking."

Dementia motioned for Naivah to come to her and Naivah did so. Dementia glared at Minerva then spoke.

"Don't you ever come near Naivah again."

Erza blinked in shock.

"Who are you to say that? Minerva is her mother."

"I've seen dogs give birth but that doesn't make them mothers. Naivah isn't just some coat that you can wear whenever you feel like it. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to even know that your daughter is alive?"

Erza stepped forward.

"Minerva's not to blame here, I have to share blame as well. I was the one who told her to leave naivah at the shelter."

Dementia glared even more while Naivah's eyes widen.

"What?"

Erza went on.

"Minerva never wanted to Naivah there but I told her to."

Dementia picked Naivah up and held her in her arms as Naivah clung onto her. Dementia glared at both women.

"You had the privilege to have a child to call your own and you let someone else to tell you what to do with your child when your own daughter needed you the most."

Minerva stood up then spoke.

"The group we were with all had children but in the end Erza and I are the only members left."

Dementia shook her head.

"I would admit it. Every child deserves a parent, but not every parent deserves a child. Let me warn you one last time."

Erza and Minerva looked at her and Dementia went on.

"If I catch you near Naivah again, I hope you have a request on how you want to die."

Jaquez blinked then he and Dementia both left taking Naivah with them. After they were gone Erza went to Minerva and hugged her as they were on the floor.

"Minerva, it's going to be alright. We'll think of something to get Naivah to meet with you."

Minerva looked up at her with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Minerva held onto Erza then they went to the bed and laid in it.

That night Dementia was sleeping with Naivah while Jaquez was in the living room with Cetrix. Gnash had already went to bed. Cetrix looked at Jaquez in curiosity then spoke.

"So what happened? Dementia looked kind of pissed off when she came in."

Jaquez smiled at him.

"You should have been there. Dementia told off Naivah's mother and her friend."

"Really what did she say?"

"She said things like 'Naivah isn't some coat that you can wear when you want' and she threatened to kill them if they come too close to Naivah."

Cetrix sweat dropped.

"Mother level: Mama bear."

"Yep. What other remark you have for this?"

Cetrix looked away.

"There is nothing scarier than a mother protecting their young. Good night."

"Good night."

 **AN: Chapter 10 is done! Let me know what you think and I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Two days had went by since Naivah and Jaquez witnessed Dementia confront Minerva and Erza in the lookout tower. None of them mentioned it to Gnash of course but Naivah would cling to Dementia out of fear of what would happen if Gnash found out that her mother was in the community.

When it was evening Naivah was laying next to Dementia with her head on Dementia's lap while Cetrix and Jaquez were sitting across from her. They were all in the attack of the house that they were in and Dementia was stroking Naivah's back to sooth her.

Jaquez looked at them.

"So Dementia?"

"Yes?"

"When you met with Serah did you also meet with Erza and Minerva?"

"No, but I have a slight feeling that Gnash will meet them."

Cetrix frowned.

"It would make sense but there is some hope that he won't meet them. If it's just Serah then it will be fine."

Jaquez nodded.

"We could only hope so."

All three demons looked at the sleeping Naivah. Dementia just stroked Naivah's head then she picked Naivah up and carried her to their shared room. She laid on the bed and held Naivah to her then fell asleep

 **The next day**

Gnash was meeting with Serah and to his surprise Serah had invited Erza and Minerva to their meeting. After the introduction Gnash spoke.

"Ms. Serah, what did you want to talk to me about?'

Serah smiled.

"I just want to know about your group from your view."

"I'm the leader of the small group. We have been surviving on our own non-stop. I refuse to stay in one spot for too long. "

"What about the girl that's in your group?'

"Jaquez found her. I wasn't sure what to do with her but since she was helpless I allowed her into a group until we found a community that would be good for her. Now here we are."

"DO you think she'll be happy here?'

"Human wise yes. I'm sure she'll get used to this place in time to come."

"When do plan on leaving, we'll throw a party."

"I'm not certain."

With that the meeting was over. Gnash had went with Erza and Minerva to speak with Minerva.

"Are you Naivah's mother?"

Erza blinked then she looked at Minerva who nodded.

"Yes I am."

Gnash went on.

"My group is leaving today."

Minerva looked at him. She figured that he was going to allow Naivah to stay with his group, mainly because how Naivah was towards them. She hadn't forgotten what Dementia and said to her and Erza

"Are you taking Naivah with you?'

"There's no need for her to stay with us any longer. Now that I know that you're here I'm making her stay here."

Deep down Minerva was glad but at the same time she knew that Naivah would be crushed.

"Should I come over to pick her up?"

"Yes you may."

All three of them went to the house. As they were walking Gnash looked at them.

"Dementia will be the main one to keep Naivah with her so When I get to the front door, they will have Naivah to sneak out the back. That's when you grab her. My group knows that I'm the strongest and when I order something it is going to happen."

Erza nodded then looked at Minerva.

"It's okay. Naivah is going to be with us now."

Gnash then faced forward..

"Once you have her we will all have a meeting inside of the house then my group will leave."

Minerva gave a nod.

"thank you."

"No, thank you."

 **At the house**

Dementia was sitting on the floor in the living room with Naivah as they were going over the plants that were poisonous. Jaquez was pacing back and forth while Cetrix was sitting on a chair.

"Jaquez sit down."

Jaquez looked at him.

"How can you be so calm about this? Gnash is meeting Serah and what if Naivah's mother and her partner are there?"

Cetrix just looked at him.

"We're all nervous about that but as long as it doesn't happen we have a higher chance of staying longer Naivah."

Naivah was also getting nervous so then she went to Dementia and sat in her lap. Dementia tucked Naivah's head into her neck then Jaquez looked out the window.

"Gnash is coming and he looks kind of pissed about something."

Dementia's eyes widened then she looked at Naivah.

"Naivah?"

"yes?'

"Go through the back door and run to the lookout tower. Ithe three of us will buy you some time."

Naivah got off Dementia's lap and rushed to the backdoor.

Gnash soon opened the front door and punched both Jaquez and Cetrix in their stomachs then he glared at Dementia who had went to help them.

"Do you three have anything you want to tell me? Such as why you thought it was a good idea to not inform me that Naivah's mother was in this community?"

Dementia looked at him.

"We didn't tell you because we knew that you would make her stay here by force."

"So what? She never belonged in our group. The only reason I allowed her to join was because you three begged me and wanted to at least teach her how to survive. Well you got your request, now look at you. Demons that have become soft for a little human child."

Just then they all heard Naivah talking.

"Let me go!"

Dementia looked behind her to see that Erza and Minerva had come and Minerva was holding Naivah up so that she wouldn't run off. Dementia glared as she stood but then Gnash spoke.

"Let me make this clear so you all know. Naivah is staying in the community with her mother. She is not coming with us and that is final."

Jaquez looked at him.

"But why?"

Gnash looked at him.

"I told you three from the start that I didn't want her to join you three not only pushed your luck but you also became too soft tfor even me to call you Demons."

Gnash then looked at Minerva.

"You make take her now."

Dementia looked at Gnash.

"May we at least say goodbye to her?"

Gnash frowned but spoke.

"Yes, when you're done we're leaving."

Minerva let Naivah go. Naivah wasted no time as she ran to Dementia clinging onto her. Dementia embraced her and spoke.

"it's going to alright, Naivah. Just stay strong."

"…I will…"

Jaquez went to her and hugged her next.

"Thanks for being my little sister, Naivah."

"Thank you…for being my…..big brother."

He let her go then Cetrix hugged her.

"Take care, Naivah. We won't forget about you."

"I won't forget….about you either…"

He rubbed her head then Dementia placed a clawed hand on Naivah's head then stroked her face. To her surprise Naivah held her clawed hand to her cheek as tears streamed down her face as she looked up at her.

Gnash narrowed his brow.

"Let's go, Dementia."

Dementia leaned closer and kissed Naivah on the forehead then she turned to leave.

After the demons left Naivah was so distraught that she didn't even flinch when Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder and all three of them went to the other house.

When they got there Minerva led Naivah upstairs knowing that talking to her wasn't the best time. After closing the door Minerva stood outside of the room as she listened helplessly to her daughter quiet sobs. Minerva went back down stairs and went to Erza, hugging her from behind.

"Well I have Naivah back, for good but…."

"I know, you're blaming yourself for what happened. It's not your fault Minerva, he would have left her alone in this place whether you were here or not."

Minerva nodded then Erza led Minerva to the couch for her to sit down then she hugged Minerva's head to her stomach.

"I'm sure that at some point Naivah will have to accept that she's here with you and that you want to be there for her."

Minerva looked up at her.

"I do but would she even let me. After everything I have done to her?"

"That's up to her now,"

Minerva nodded then she got up and went upstairs to go to bed while Erza drank some wine.

"Naivah will have to forgive her mother at some point."

 **AN: Alright chapter 11 is complete! Now Naivah is with Minerva and Erza, what will happen? Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Minerva got up and got ready for the day. She couldn't help but think about the heartache that Naivah had went through. Minerva looked at Erza only to see that she was already dressed for the day.

"Erza…"

Erza went to her and hugged.

"it's okay, just try to talk to her."

"But she's not going to listen to me."

"Just try Minerva. Just tell her the starting half of it."

Minerva nodded then left out of the room. When she got to the room that Naivah was in it hurt her to see her daughter hugging her knees. Just the sight of it alone reminded her of her childhood. Minerva silently took a breath and went into the room.

"Naivha…"

She watched as Naivah had wiped her tears from her face then turn her head to look at her.

Minerva set a tray of food down then she spoke.

"Here."

Naivah turned her head away.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well it's here when you do get hungry."

Minerva then stood up and left out of the room.

Minerva and Erza both left out of the house and Erza looked at her.

"Just give her some time."

"I know."

"Come on, we have a mission to go on."

Minerva nodded then they both left out of the gate.

Naivah was still at the house and she glanced at the tray her mother had left for her. She stood up and left out of the house. She was careful not to be seen since it was mandatory for the children of the community to attend school.

Naivah of course didn't care for school, not anymore at least. Ever since the Soulless came along to her school was pointless. She had suffered one hour in the school and was annoyed because the teacher was teaching useful things about how to survive they were just teaching what any normal school would.

She made it to the Main gate and rushed to the lookout tower. When she got inside she ran to the very top so that in case if she saw her mother and Erza she would just have to home that they wouldn't come into the tower.

As she sat in a corner she hugged her knees again.

"Why? I don't want to be here."

 **On the mission**

Erza and Minerva only had to take a simple scouting trip just to check for safety. Minerva seemed to be thinking about Naivah. She knew that her daughter didn't want to be community but she figured that it was mostly because she was there. She then got an idea and looked at Erza.

"Hey Erza?"

"yes?"

"Is it alright with you if I bring Naivah along on our next mission?"

Erza just looked at her.

"I don't know. Naivah is still kind of grieving about the other day and if you bring her along there is a high chance that she'll run away."

Minerva looked away.

"it was just a thought."

"Besides she's viewed as a child in the community so she'll have to be in the school.

Minerva looked at her with a slight frown.

"What use is that school any way? What they need to do is teach these kids how to shoot of Soulless. I may not be a teacher of any sort but surely teaching education in this era is pointless."

Erza sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine. If Naivah agrees to coming she can come along."

Minerva smiled then they arrived at a mini store.

"We may as well check for supplies."

"Yeah, how is the spare truck coming along?'

"It's fine, we just need to worry about getting gas."

"Alright then."

They both began to store things into their bags and Minerva smiled.

"Jackpot."

"What is it?'

Erza looked at Minerva to see that she had found a box of chocolate bars that had carmel in them.

"why are you happy?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"This is Naivah's favorite candy."

Erza smiled in amusement.

"how would you know that?'

Minerva looked at the box of candy.

"In the past Naivah would sneak out of the guild while my father was in a meeting and I was doing paperwork. One day I finished the paperwork early and saw her eating them. It was the very first time I saw her smile so brightly before she asked to go to school."

Erza nodded then they finished filling up their bags then they began to head back to the community.

"Another successful mission and no Soulless to put down."

Minerva nodded.

"Yes it was."

They went to the lookout tower then put the bags down in the storage closet. Minerva had taken out a candy bar then put it in her pocket. She then went to Erza who was in the kitchen part of the tower putting cold drinks in the freezer.

"Erza?"

"We're going to be leaving this place soon but we just have to find the right moment to do so."

Minerva looked away.

"Are you going to make me leave my daughter again?"

"No."

Erza went to her and held her hands.

"It was a hurtful choice for me to tell you to do such a thing but look how things turned out. You didn't suffer losing your only daughter to what happened on our trip. We're bringing Naivah along with us to another place. As for where, I don't know but a splace to stay safe in since staying in one spot isn't safe."

Erza then held Minerva to her and kissed her. Minerva returned the kiss then they both heard movement above them which made them both look up. They both grabbed a knife and went up to the top of the tower. Minerva turned the lights on and on the floor they saw Naivah who had scooted back into a corner.

Minerva and Erza relaxed then Erza spoke.

"Speak of the devil."

Naivah blinked then Minerva went to her daughter.

"naivah?"

Naivah flinched.

"I'm sorry. I knew that I'm not supposed to be here but I hate being in that community."

Minerva just crouched down to her daughter then handed the candy bar to her. Naivah blinked then accepted the candy and began to eat it. Minerva smiled softly then spoke.

"It's okay, you're not in trouble."

Naivah looked at her then swallowed.

"I'm not?'

"Nope. We just got back from a simple scouting mission."

"Lucky."

"What makes you say that?"

"You two get to leave the community, I don't because they see me as a helpless kid."

Minerva rubbed her daughter's head.

"Speaking of which, don't you have school?"

Naivah looked away.

"School isn't important….not anymore."

Minerva nodded then Erza turned to walk out.

"I'll get supper ready. We may as well spend the night in the tower."

Minerva figured that it was Erza's way of telling her to explain everything to Naivah. She then looked at her daughter then spoke.

"Naivah?"

Naivah looked at her then to her surprise Minerva embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, for everything."

Naivah looked at her.

"Why did you even leave me alone like that? I knew that you didn't like to show affection to me because of how the guild was but did you really have to go that far?'

Minerva tightened her hold and Naivah went on.

"Why did you even give birth to me?"

Minerva pulled herself away and looked at her daughter with a hurt expression on her face.

"I did want you. It's just that I had to agree to your grandfather's conditions for me to join his guild and raise you."

"What were his conditions?"

"For me to become a demon and the other was to not show any affection to you."

"What would have happened if you did show affection to me?'

Minerva placed a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek.

"He would kill you in front of me."

Minerva looked away.

"So as you grew I had to force myself to push the mother I have dreamed to be aside so that you would be spared. As for when the Soulless came along, that very day I knew that you would have went to school but found out you had left early."

Naivah noticed that her mother had tears streaming down her cheeks then Minerva went on.

"You have no idea how happy I was that you had left when you did."

"But you slapped me and forced me to trip that day."

"I know, but I had to think of an excuse to you grandfather."

"What about when you left me at the guild for a whole month and then left me in the forest at that shelter?"

Naivah was trying to fight back the tears then she felt her mother embrace her again.

That month Erza and I along with a few others were making plans on how to meet up and find out information to survive against the Soulless. There were other children involved."

Just then Erza came into the room.

"And that's when the plan was put into action."

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! Just a heads up, I will be making the next couple of chapters flashbacks on what happened to Minerva and Erza since the time the Soulless came along! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Minerva was walking in a blank place._

" _Where am I?"_

 _She looked around but saw no one._

" _Please don't go! I can't do this!"_

 _Minerva had turned around to see Naivah who was clinging onto another Minerva._

" _Is that Naivah and me when I left her alone?"_

 _Minerva stepped closer and the scared Naivah pleaded again._

" _Please, don't go! What if the Soulless come, I wouldn't know what to do."_

 _The past Minerva kicked her daughter off her causing Naivah to fall back before she spoke again._

" _Just shut up! As long as you're quiet they won't see you. You have to learn how to survive on your own and I can't teach you!"_

 _The Future Minerva was in awe at the memory then she looked at her past self._

" _It's true. I wasn't really able to teach Naivah how to defend herself and then…"_

 _She saw her past self turn to leave but looked over her shoulder at her daughter one more time._

 _"You're such a pathetic daughter."_

 _With that Minerva got in the truck then drove away, leaving a frightened Naivah behind._

 _Future Minerva clenched at her dress then looked at Naivah who had turned to head back to the shelter. Future Minerva went to follow her. When they got to the shelter Minerva watched as Naivah put the door up then she went to the far corner of the shelter. She hugged her knees._

 _For the most part of the night she just held her knees to her and had tears streaming down her face._

 _"I don't understand, why does Mother have to be so cruel?"_

 _She then laid on her side and wrapped herself up in the blankets. She soon heard a snarling sound that was coming from outside the shelter and curled up into a ball even more._

 _'I'm scared.'_

 _By now Future Minerva couldn't take anymore so she went to the frightened child and reached out to her. However the moment her hand touched Naivah's shoulder, Naivah quickly sat up but as a Soulless. Minerva fell back and saw the her daughter as a Soulless come to her._

" _No, Naivah."_

 _The Soulless Naivah looked at her as she had both arms extended towards her._

" _You shouldn't have left me alone, Mother."_

Minerva sat awake in shock. Erza went to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

Minerva took a breath then lowered her head.

"It was just a nightmare."

"About?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"Naivah."

"She's alright, Minerva. You don't have to worry about her now. She's alive and not a one of the Soulless."

"But in the dream, she was."

"It was just a dream."

Minerva looked away.

"Sometimes I wish I did bring her along but at the same time she wouldn't have survived like the rest of our group."

Erza nodded then they both looked out the window only to frown when they both spotted Naivah sneaking out of the community gate.

Minerva got off the bed and began to get dressed.

"I'm going after her, I need to talk to Naivah anyway."

Erza nodded then turned to leave.

"Alright. I'm going to meet with Serah to talk to her as well. I'll meet you at the lookout tower so that the three of us can go on another scouting trip for supplies."

Minerva left out of the house and left the community to look for Naivah.

As Minerva was in the forest that was outside of the gate she was careful as to where she was going. She was aware that there were very few Soulless but so far she hadn't spotted any. She wondered where they could be but she soon heard movement as if something was being dragged.

Minerva followed the sound and soon saw a large hole with dead Soulless piled in there then her eyes widened when she saw Naivah laying in the hole with them Minerva just stood there in horror as she recalled her nightmare.

"Naivah."

Naivah opened her eyes then looked up at her.

"Yes?'

"Come out of the hole."

Naivah climbed out then Minerva faced her.

"Look at me, Naivah."

Naivah frowns then looks at Minerva.

"What is it?'

"Don't ever do that again."

"Why not? We're all going to be dead someday anyway. We can't live forever."

"We're alive and not one of the Soulless."

"For now. If we stay here we'll all become so weak that we won't be able to defend ourselves."

"I know that you don't want to stay but that doesn't mean lay in a hole with Soulless."

Naivah looked away.

"Why do you care? It's not like you cared in the past. You left me alone while I was helpless."

Minerva's eyes softened.

"I know and I didn't want to leave you. That was the worst time for me."

"Is that so? To me it was the best."

Minerva blinked then Naivah went on.

"Despite how I was starving in the beginning of it I was saved by a group of demons. One of them being the mother that you failed to be. Just admit it, you never gave a damn about me. You know how pathetic you look and sound right now, hugging me and saying crap like you miss me and that you wished you have taken me with your group. I bet you and your friend left them to die as well, right? Am I right?"

"…."

Naivah smirked.

"Knowing you, silence is your best answer so that means I'm right."

Minerva just stared at her daughter then naivah went on.

"I bet you want to hit me now, right? Oh, better yet force me to strip and leave me to find my way back to the community without any weapons?"

"…."

Naivah smiled as she turned her head closing her eyes.

"You're just like Grandfather, speaking of which is he a Soulless too? I guess it's a genetic thing for our family. For each of us to treat our offspring like trash, but in my case I already made the choice when everything was normal that I would never have a daughter to call my own you want to know why?"

"….."

"Because I was scared of what I would be like to them just as you were to me. You already know what it's like to be a motherless child but then you became a mother and didn't know how to be one, some 'joy' that was."

Naivah turned to leave but stopped then looked over her shoulder glaring at Minerva.

"Even if I did have a daughter to call my own I wouldn't ask you for anything because there's not a damn thing you could teach me on how to love my daughter."

Something inside of Minerva shattered then Naivah ran off again. This time it was Naivah leaving her alone in the forest.

 **AN: Alright finally the chapter has been completed! Thank you all for reading and this chapter was hard but I will update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Minerva had went to the lookout tower only to see that Erza was there.

"How did it go?"

Minerva shook her head.

"It's official, she'll never forgive me."

Erza frowned then went to her and embraced her.

"It's going to be alright."

"I hope so."

"Come on, we need to get out of here. We still have to make a stop at another place."

Minerva nodded then they began to pack up all of their things and loaded them into their truck.

As Erza and Minerva were loading up their things into the truck Naivah came to them then raised a brow.

"What's going on?"

Erza looked at her.

"We're leaving this place as soon as we load everything into the truck."

"Like for a scouting trip?"

Minerva went to her.

"No. We're leaving this place foo good and you're coming with us. You said it yourself that you didn't want to be here so we're leaving as soon as we're done loading everything up."

Naivah didn't say anything then they finished loading everything into the truck then left the community.

As they were on the road Naivah didn't say a word then Minerva looked at Erza.

"Where do you plan on stopping?"

Erza looked at her.

"We have to pick them up."

Minerva nodded then looked out the window.

For Naivah she wondered who it was that Erza was talking about but remained quiet as they remained on the road.

'Please be alright big bro Jaques, Cetrix and Dementia. I hope we get to see each other again.'

Not long after that Naivah fell asleep.

After about an hour Minerva looked over her shoulder to see Naivah sleeping then a sad smile appeared on her face.

"So adorable."

Erza looked at the review mirror to see the sleeping Naivah then smiled.

"She looks just like you."

Minerva looked at her then smiled.

"I'm not sure how to tell her."

"About?"

"Her mother. True, we're related but I'm not the 'mother' who gave birth to her."

Erza nodded.

"Not only that, Naivah never met her mother."

"How will I tell her now?"

"I'm sure we'll think of a way but you two are in a way parent and child."

Minerva looked at her then looked ahead at the road.

"I am grateful about those demons finding her when they did. Even though one of them did a better job at being a better mother in my place."

Minerva lowered her gaze.

"They taught Naivah how to survive when that was supposed to be my job."

Erza looked at her.

"You were always on the go between your guild and your daughter."

"Yes but now that we're reunited I already know that there's nothing I can teach her."

"I'm sure that there's something."

Minerva nodded then Erza looked back at the road as she drove.

 **A few days later**

They had arrived to a train station and Erza wondered what to do next. The train station was an office building and there was a train with four cars. Erza turned the truck off then they got out of the truck.

"Let's look for anything useful then leave."

Minerva and Naivah both went to check the train and Naivah had went to the driver car of the train and Naivah was checking to see of the train was any good and nodded to herself while Minerva had went into a different car.

For Erza she had found a pair of a binoculars and a map. She then went to the next cart to see Minerva looking in boxes.

"There are some supplies and blankets but not that much food."

"Alright, let's go back to the truck and gather everything. Is the train good to use or no?"

"Not sure."

Minerva and Erza both got off the train only to check into the small office building.

For Naivah she was watching for the driver's seat as Erza and Minerva went to check inside.

"Now's my chance to get away from them. I don't want to be anywhere near them."

Naivah waited until she saw Minerva and Erza inside of the office then she ran to the truck only grabbing her machete that Jaquez taught her to make. After that Naivah rushed to the office only to peak her head to see that Erza and Minerva were still searching inside. Naivah took that perfect moment close the door and had something to black in from the outside to keep Erza and Minerva trapped inside.

After that Naivah ran back to the train and started the train.

From inside Erza and Minerva heard the train and looked out the window only to see that the train was moving. They both ran to the door only to learn that it was barred from the outside then both of them heard snarling only to see a few Soulless coming towards them.

Erza felt for her gun but remembered that she left it in the truck she then looked at Minerva to see that she had hers.

"Get the door open, I'll cover you!"

Erza nodded then saw a metal bar and began to hit the door with it as hard as she could.

After a few more hit the door broke down allowing for Minerva and Erza to get away from the Soulless.

Minerva looked in the direction that Naivah had taken the train.

"So she was trying to get away from me, even if that meant leaving us to be at the mercy of the Soulless."

Erza looked in the opposite direction only to see a large cloud of dust from afar then she got out her binoculars to get a better look.

"That train was very loud that it drew a herd and now it's coming this way."

Minerva got a good look as well then they both ran to the truck.

"I know that she almost tried to kill us but I still want her to be with us now."

"Alright."

With that they drove after the train that Naivah was in.

 **AN: Finally! I am so sorry that this took forever to post. It was so hard to think of the perfect intense chapter, and I did say that I was going to try to update most of the stories. I hope that you liked this chapter and let me know what you think of it!**


	15. Chapter 15

As Erza and Minerva were both on the road Erza frowned as she thought about how Naivah just left them to die.

She looked at Minerva.

"Minerva…"

"She wasn't always like this. The only reason she turned out like this is because of me."

"You still haven't told her about why everything turned out the way it did?"

"I can't bring myself to. I never wanted to be the hated parent but I don't know how to tell her that."

Erza nodded then looked in her review mirror.

"Alright. For now we just have to catch up to her and hope that we can get more supplies."

Minerva nodded.

Not long after that they both saw the train coming back but something was off, Erza drove to it.

They both went to the driver's seat of the train but saw that Naivah wasn't there then Minerva looked away.

"If she's on foot that means she'd have to be in a city somewhere."

Erza nodded then drove faster toward the direction that the train had just left from to search for Naivah.

 **With Naivah**

Naivah was running through the streets of the large city.

"Man, this sucks but if it buys me some time from the Soulless then it's good enough for me."

As Naivah ran through the streets she soon felt as if something was off.

"What is this feeling? It's weird."

Naivah went on running then she stopped when she spotted something.

An open door.

Naivah ran towards the building and ran inside. To her slight surprise it was a large guild of some sort. She walked in to check for anything useful but then she entered into a room only to see that there was a wall of photos with names.

She looked at the top of the wall only to see it labeled.

 **Rest In Peace**

Naivah looked at the photos and she saw that in among the photos was of a buff tall man that had long mint green spiky hair. The next photo was of a man that had long blonde hair and wore a mask. The next photo had two guys posing together as if day and night twins.

Naivah then went to a desk that was in the room and opened the drawer only to see a note that had a name on it.

 **Minerva**

Out of curiosity Naivah opened the note only to read what it said.

 **Lady Minerva,**

 **If you're reading this note, we were overwhelmed by the Soulless. Just so you know, Yukino and Nylah are both safe. I still wished that we could have met Naivah it would have been awesome. If only your old man hadn't returned you and Yukino would have been happy together.**

 **P. S. Stay Alive**

 **From Sting**

Naivah blinked at the second line. Who was Yukino and Nylah?

Naivah looked at the wall that had all of the photos but saw that Yukino and Nylah's photo weren't there then the next thing she heard was her name.

"Naivah."

Naivah turned around to see Minerva and Erza. Minerva looked up and saw the wall only to be in surprise.

Naivah faced Minerva.

"Mother?"

Minerva looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Who is Yukino and Nylah?"

The look that Minerva had on her face was one of distraught but she turned around.

"It's a long story but we need to get out of here."

All three of them left the large guild and headed to a neighborhood.

When they got a house they went inside and Minerva looked at Erza and Naivah.

"For now we'll stay here until it's safe to leave again."

Naivah looked over and blinked when she saw a large portrait on the wall.

The portrait was of Minerva and woman with short white hair and a newborn infant.

"Who's that?"

Minerva smiled.

"That baby in the portrait is you, Naivah and the girl holding you is Yukino, your mother."

Naivah blinked.

"My mother? Then what does that make you?"

Minerva had a nervous smile on her face.

"I'm your 'father' in a way."

Minerva had air quoted when she said that only for Erza to look away.

Just then a small voice was heard.

"Daddy?"

Minerva, Naivah and Erza looked toward the staircase to see a little girl that had poked her head out from around the corner.

To Naivah's surprise the girl looked just like her but a few years younger.

The little girl looked like an 8 year old version of Naivah only she looked more scared.

She ran to Minerva and clung to her then Minerva placed a hand on her head.

"Naivah, this is your little sister, Nylah."

Naivah just looked at the younger child with a blank expression.

Nylah just looked at her then went to her but Naivah took a step back. Minerva wondered why Naivah would do that then she looked around.

"Nylah? Where's your mother?"

Nylah lowered her head.

"Mommy never came down."

"Never came down from where?"

"The attic and she told me to stay out."

Minerva looked up the staircase.

"How long ago was this?"

"A few days ago."

Minerva nodded then she and Erza both went up to the attic.

When they both got inside of the attic Minerva had a look of horror on her face and so did Erza.

In a corner before them was Yukino but as a Soulless a note next to her as if she had just written it.

Minerva dropped to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

"Yukino…."

The Soulless Yukino rose to her feet and started to approach them but fell forward and extended her arm as if she was reaching out to Minerva who was crushed even more.

Erza's eyes sadden as she looked at Minerva.

"It's not Yukino anymore, Minerva."

Minerva nodded then went to the Soulless Yukino holding her head in both hands.

"Thank you for giving Naivah and Nylah to me, I swear they'll be safe."

Soulless Yukino made a sound as if she had understood Minerva then Minerva closed her eyes.

"I love you."

With that she crushed Soulless Yukino's skull.

"Erza will you move the girls into the other room, I don't want them to see this."

Erza nodded then went downstairs.

When she got downstairs Nylah went to her.

"Is Mommy okay?"

Erza placed her hand on her head.

"She's going to be alright."

For Naivah she knew what Erza was really saying but chose to stay quiet.

As all three of them were in a different room Erza had Nylah to lean on her while Naivah had watched Minerva carry a dead Soulless down the stairs to the backyard. She snuck out of the room and went outside and saw Minerva using a shovel to dig up a grave.

Minerva put the body in there and looked at her late wife just one more time then filled the hole back up.

When she was done she turned around to see Naivah looking at her.

"Was that her? My birth mother?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Yes. She wanted to meet you for the longest time but I couldn't risk anything else."

Naivah frowned.

"So you kept it all to yourself."

Minerva went to her.

"Don't tell Nylah."

"I'm not you, you may as well tell her."

Minerva looked away.

"It's unfair of me to ask but I want to anyway."

"What is it?"

"If anything were to happen to me and Erza, will you look after your sister like those demons did for you?"

Naivah just looked at her then looked at the grave.

"Only if you tell me why our family was broken apart this whole time."

"Alright."

 **AN: Hello again! I hope that you liked the chapter. If you didn't like the death of Yukino then I will redo it so that she could meet Naivah. Either way is fine with me as long as you all like it. Let me know what you think and I will update when I can.**


End file.
